Mary Sue Gone Bad
by Obscured Illusions2
Summary: Mary Sue. Definition: Annoying female character who always ends up stealing the bishies with her cornucopia of talents and beautiful looks. Mission: To thwart her, once and for all. Rated for Mayberry, and the disgust she will bring.


A/N: My, my. What a spur of the moment thing! It might actually not help that I have a fever at the moment, but I need something to do with my time. ::shrug:: I've seen this idea with a couple of other authors, but I just wanted to try my hand at one. I hope this is amusing at least, please leave some love! XD

Also: Credit goes to Pork Steak the Grande for the name. I stole it from her! ) Bwahaha. But it is the perfect name for a character such as this, I do believe.

More Alsos: I dedicate this fic to Pork Steak the Grande, because she is so cool. And a good hacker, too! P Go read her fics, they are uber awesome.

Disclaimer: Yuugiou does not belong to me. I probably don't even own the plot, either. Not that it's a bad thing not to…

A/N August 18th: Okie, has been deleting this story on and off, saying that I "removed it permanently" and all that jazz. So, I'm posting it back up finally today. Hopefully it won't start acting up again.

A/N November 14th: Yeah, ff deleted me again. Which is why I'm posting it on my secondary account. Sorry, you guys! I lost all of your reviews except for the one on the bottom. Hopefully I'll be able to move the count back up, ne? Thanks all you previous reviewers! Cat, I lost all your answers to the questions. They were such good answers, too!

* * *

_My Mary-Sue_

---

Her long, luxurious rust colored hair swelled around her, as she swept onto her bed. She gripped her pillow with two hands, knuckles turning white from force, as she sobbed. "Why me?" she cried, not knowing why she was the one having to deal with such horrors as these.

Her father had abandoned her at the age of 6, and her mother had died of an STD when she was 12 years old, leaving her on her own for 4, almost 5 years. She was made to live on the streets, occasionally receiving shelter from various communities whom took pity on her.

Mayberry's stomach grumbled loudly. It had been 3 days since her last meal, and all her begging seemed to have done nothing. People passed her by, not paying her any mind except for those select few that gave her shelter for a short while. The dark, gray New York streets had never seemed so foreboding than in the last couple of nights.

Sighing, Mayberry ducked under the awnings of a newsstand. She could stay here tonight.

---

"Hey Yuug! Wanna pick up a video?"

The voice of the sandy-haired Brooklyn boy carried over into the amethyst-hued bedroom of his best friend, whom was currently changing clothes.

"Yeah, give me a second, Joey!" Yuugi replied, wriggling into a pair of skin-tight leather pants. He winced, as a zipper caught on his exposed flesh.

"We don't got all night! Hurry up before we miss the specials!" said the disgruntled boy, hands stuffed in his pockets as he kicked an empty Coke can.

"I'm here, I'm here," came a hurried voice, as the younger boy stepped out of the house, and locked the door behind him.

"Alright!" Joey yelled cheerfully, and he started jogging to the nearest Blockbuster.

Rolling his eyes, Yuugi followed close behind. "Wait up," he said, doing all he could to stay near his exuberant friend. Sometimes, height was a disadvantage.

---

Teá looked at the blonde beside her, and frowned. "Mai… I have a bad feeling."

"What's that, Teá?" asked Mai, faking concern.

"I'm not sure… but you know how I am in love with Yami, right?"

Mai tossed her head, lush, vibrant flaxen hair flying back. Teá took this as a 'yes'.

"Well, I feel like something is out there. Something that can threaten our relationship…." she trailed.

Mai nodded yet again, not understanding a word the brunette had said.

Teá turned, eyes flashing in fierce determination. Her voice took on a haunting quality, as her demeanor subtly changed. "We will find the problem, and annihilate it."

"Okay," Mai said, absorbed in her nail polish. "We'll find it."

---

Mayberry tossed around on her makeshift bed of borrowed newspaper, feeling distinctly uncomfortable. Finally, she sat up, or at least tried to. A sharp pain shot through her head, as she groaned and buckled over. 'What do I do?' was her last thought, as she crumpled in a heap on the cool, damp pavement.

---

"Joey!" laughed the purple-eyed boy, as he ran to catch up. But he stopped abruptly, as his friend was standing shock still, staring at something ahead of him.

"Joey…?" Yuugi inquired, softly staring up at his best friend. Said boy just pointed straight ahead, at a dark lump stretched out on the ground.

"Oh my god!" Yuugi exclaimed, as he saw a beautiful woman stretched out on the floor, cheeks flushed, sweat dripping off of her in damp rivulets.

Suddenly, a great change overcame him, as he turned into his darker side.

"What is going on here?" Yami demanded, gazing around with sharp eyes. "How did this happen?" he questioned his lighter half's friend.

"I don' know!" the blonde exclaimed, visibly upset. "All I know is tha' she needs a hospital, an' quick."

Yami stooped, and gathered the girl into his arms. "Where," was his only word. Joey sighed, and pointed out a faint sign in the distance. It read 'Kaiser Permanente'.

"Thank you, Joey," the spirit said, and set off at a dead run to the hospital. Joey watched for a moment, and then ran toward Tristan's home, eager to disclose the details of today's events.

---

"An' there she was, all collapsed on the ground!" Joey crowed, excited about being so close to such drama.

Tristan nodded, and focused on the features of the boy in front of him. "Was she hot?" was his blunt question.

Joey smirked. "Hell yeah!" he confirmed, and began to relate the girls looks to his friend.

"So she has this long reddish hair, righ'? An'…"

---

"It's here."

Tea's eyes blazed, as she looked up darkly at Mai.

"We will find it, and kill it."

"Mmhm. As long as I don't ruin my manicure, dear."

---

Yami burst into the doors of the emergency room, girl draped in his strong arms.

"Can I get some help here?" he asked, staring down the employees.

"Rig- right away, s-sir," one of the interns stuttered, as he ran down the hall to find some medical help. Yami nodded, and strode into the main building complex.

A doctor rushed in, and ran immediately to Yami. "What happened?" he asked, taking out a stethoscope.

"I don't know."

"She has a fever of 108. Put her into life support, fast!" the doctor yelled, as some nurses came in with a bed, and removed her from Yami's arms.

"Will she be all right?" Yami asked, worried.

The doctor looked at him, implacably. "Some people die, some people don't. It depends on her will to live," were his only words, as he walked away, motioning for everyone to continue their work.

Yami sat down, and frowned into his hands. He had been with her for such a short time, but already he was falling in love with her. But he COULDN'T fall in love with her. She would never return his feelings, she was too beautiful for the likes of him.

He smirked, but this time in sorrow. He was cursed to this life in the puzzle… what about his host? He couldn't suppress him in there forever. The question was, how could he be with her without hurting Yuugi?

---

_She heard a voice. So deep… so warm… so forceful. She tried to open her eyes, but found she couldn't. What was going on? She panicked. Why couldn't she get up? She felt… so heavy… 'I want to meet him…' was her last thought, before she drifted into unconsciousness again._

---

"Yami Mutou?" a voice called, rousing him.

"Yes?" he asked, wearily.

"She's alright. Just a bit tired."

Yami sprung up, as he seized the man with both hands. "Are you sure?" he asked, breathlessly. He still wasn't sure why he cared so much about this girl.

"Don't kill the messenger…" the man chuckled, weakly.

"Where is she? Can I see her?" he asked, releasing his hold.

"Right this way, sir." Yami was lead toward the doors.

As he entered into the examining room, he rushed to the girls side, almost knocking the doctor out of the way.

"Miss? Are you alright?" he asked, apprehensively.

She smiled at him radiantly. "Call me Mayberry."

He almost melted at the sight. She was so dazzling… "I'm Yami."

"Sir? I suggest you take her home to get some rest. She's fine, but she needs a good few nights sleep. You can pay the hospital bills up front."

Mayberry's smile faltered, as she looked up nervously. "I don't ha-"

Yami cut her off. "Alright, thank you for your help," he said, as he drew Mayberry close to him, and they walked out of the room.

"Why did you do that? I don't have the money to pay for the bills, I-"

"I'll pay for them," Yami said, as he walked up to the register, and gave them the necessary papers.

"Your total will be 350 dollars." Yami handed her a credit card, and she scanned it. "Thank you, have a nice day," she said, and handed it back to him.

"Thank you so much, Yami. It means so much to me," she whispered, eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

Looking around, Yami drew them both into a secluded corner. "Shh.. it's okay…" he reassured, as he rocked her back and forth in his arms.

"Thank you…" she said once more, and closed her eyes as she moved up to place her lips upon his.

After the kiss was over, Yami looked at her tenderly and picked her up again. "You need your rest," he stated, as he sashayed off to his home. But he still wasn't sure what he could do about Yuugi…

---

A/N: XD Lmao. That was amusing, definitely. -nod nod- Well, a few, actually more than a few, questions need to be answered.

Why does Mayberry have such a tragic past? Why is she so beautiful? Why was she described so much?

Why is Joey such an insensitive jerk?

Why is Tristan such a pervert? What happened to Serenity?

What's up with Tea? Will she get revenge? Do we care? Has the author even planned out the plot yet? (nope.)

Why is Mai such an airhead? Do we want to answer that question?

Why is Yami described as "hot" and "strong"?

What happened to the other characters?

How can the doctor find out she had a fever with just a stethoscope? Didn't Yami's arms get tired? Doesn't it take FOREVER when you're in an emergency room to get help?

Why does Mayberry get her man so fast? Can we even call Yami a man? Do we even like Yami? (The author doesn't…)

Why did Yami and Mayberry fall in love so fast? Will Mayberry cheat on Yami, because she's a fickle… uhm yeah?

What will happen to Yuugi?

Will Yami and Mayberry eventually realize they are totally WRONG for each other? Then will Yami get with Yuugi? O.o is that too far in the future to think?

Do we even want to continue? Yes? No? Maybe so? (The author would know if you sent in reviews to her, good or bad.)

Well, please review! All proceeds will be used to feed the starving author. You know you want to…

Until next time! This is Obscured Illusions, signing off.

8/19/04: Special thanks to Sugar-is-sweet-n-good, who reviewed before this was deleted x.x; Thank you!

Sugar-is-sweet-n-good ?userid639126)

-Laughs- Twas quite funny, I hate Mary-Sues but i'm not sure if my character is Mary-sue -hids- Anyway I love your questions at the end of the chapter!

Again, thanks!


End file.
